


Sleepover

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Embarrassed Slaine, It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was having the most terrible of days but even then sometimes they can get better with a few actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from like 3 weeks before the ending episode but at this point I don't really care tbh?  
> ALso, I skip around so much, sorry ;w;  
> And several mistakes too, i think ^^''

It was finally (FINALLY) the weekend and Slaine could not wish for anything better. It had been such a stressful day; first he had locked himself out of his home and then he'd left his wallet as well. It didn't help much with planning school events that were quickly approaching: a much needed spirit week and a dance that had been suggested by another student. The spirit week issue had been dealt with quickly and seemed well organized and approved by the rest of the committee but the problem remained with the dance. Slaine wanted to pull his hair out, to be honest.

_He had just been wondering on the spirit weeks days when the committee had begun discussing about other events when he heard his name,"Yes?" he replied not aware of what he had even been asked about. Everyone broke out into cheers and smiles; some even congratulated him. He was confused until someone yelled out,"Thank you for volunteering for being Dance Committee Chair for this upcoming dance!"_

If it had been anything else, Slaine wouldn't have minded as much but now he was stuck with the position and it drove him crazy as to how disorganized it was.

To add to his bad day, it had started raining during his 3rd class and didn't seem like it was going to stop soon; which was bad because he didn't have an umbrella with him. Yup, he agreed, today was just not his day. He was thankful that classes were over and there was minimum homework left for him to do but he was still locked out and his uncle Cruhteo(who wasn't really his uncle but was still considered family) was still out of town on business with the only other spare key; though he had said he'd be back tomorrow morning, Slaine didn't have a place for the night.

Asseylum had observed him throughout the classes they shared and finally went over to him. "Slaine, you seemed troubled. Is something wrong? Did Uncle yell at you again?" Cruhteo wasn't really her uncle either, but she had grown into the habit of calling him that. He shook his head lightly before sighing,"No, he's been out of town for a few days, should be back tomorrow." Asseylum was confused. If Uncle wasn't the reason then why? "Then why have you been down since morning?" Slaine scratched his cheek lightly, almost in an embarrassed way. "Well, I just haven't been having that great of a day." The blonde nodded before hugging him slightly. "I'm sure everything will be alright Slaine." And with those parting words she left.

As Slaine watched the young girl disappear, he mumbled under his breath "Not like it matters since I got locked out of the house." He turned about to gather his things to head over to the library when he found Inaho directly behind him.

"So what's this about being locked out?

"I-it's nothing for you to worry about!" Slaine didn't mean to raise his voice but he couldn't help it, his mood was started to get affected by his day as well it seemed.

Inaho raised an eyebrow but still kept a calm face. "I was going to ask if you'd like to come over for the night but couldn't find you today. However, that offer still stands if you'd like. We can also just go there directly." Slaine couldn't really believe his ears. Sure he wasn't always on best terms with the brunet(though his heart skipped a bit when he was near) but if it meant he'd have somewhere for tonight, he'd sure take the opportunity. Shaking his head up and down, Slaine began to stutter his response. "N-no way. That sounds good..." He completely ignored the fact that Inaho had overheard him.

On the way to Inaho's apartment, which was owned by his older sister who was a teacher at their school, Slaine had to share an umbrella with Inaho. Neither seemed to really mind since it was just sharing an umbrella but Slaine could swear there were some girls who had pointed over to their direction and giggled. When they finally arrived, Slaine was overjoyed at the warmth inside as he took off his damp shoes and school jacket. He followed Inaho down the hall to his room where he just stared at the space and science posters on one wall.

Slaine wouldn't deny that he was curious about space but it was more simple curiosity. He sneezed, getting the attention of Inaho who was currently rummaging through his drawers. Slaine sniffled before turning to Inaho, only to get a t-shirt and sweat pants thrown at his face. "Take off your clothes." He couldn't help but blush a deep red at the words though he understood what Inaho meant.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" He had the decency to let Inaho change in his own room so he'd want to leave. "No need. You can change in here, unless you're that wet." There was no hidden innuendo in that sentence but Slaine's ear flushed red as well. Slowly, though facing away from Inaho, Slaine began removing his clothing; the warm air of the heater his skin making him shiver. He was unaware of how Inaho was watching him with a gaze of longing. Once changed he turned to find Inaho staring,"W-what?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you've so many scars." Slaine frowned at the mention of his scars; he disliked his body because of it. Well, not like it he received any anymore; they'd been a result of being heavily bullied when he was younger. He shook his head of the depressing thoughts 'No, bad Slaine. That time is over.' He turned back to Inaho, "It's just something from the past." He sat down near the low table that was in the middle of the room while Inaho went out of the room only to bring back some mugs with hot chocolate, "This'll warm you up." Slaine was grateful that Inaho was there and had let him sleep over. Though now, he felt a bit awkward. So there he sat, awkwardly drinking his hot chocolate as Inaho stared out the window.

"Yuki-nee called and said it was raining too heavily to get back tonight so she'll be back when it lights up." Inaho was excited for this while Slaine hoped he wasn't too much of a bother. "I see. Well, I hope she won't mind me staying." He had never stayed over, not even when he and Inaho had been paired up for projects. "She's aware of your stay and agreed because it's raining hard."

It was quiet after that. Both enjoyed their drinks as the sound of rain was heard throughout the room. Inaho stared at Slaine noticing his eyebrows furrowed as if in worry. The curve of his neck and the way his lips parted when he took a sip from the mug; even as the tip of his tongue thwarted out to lick his lips. Inaho's mouth went dry and he swallowed to try and get rid of the weird feeling. He kept staring the blond, just observing, with eyes of longing.

Slaine felt a stare but said nothing, though he felt like he was about to blush. It was weird; it just didn't seem like he would be comfortable tonight. Time slowly passed by; the tv had been turned on and a random movie was playing; though there was slight romance to it, where Slaine flushed a bit at the scenes. "H-hey, isn't there anything else on?" It was starting to bother him, he could feel the blood rush down; it'd be really embarrassing if he actually got an erection from something really simple as a few kisses and touches from a movie, that'd be really humiliating; no maybe it wouldn't as he now found out the movie was actually porn (go figure, the seemingly emotionless teen had all the natural urges).

Slaine closed his knees tighter up to his chest, holding them in place. He looked away though he could still hear the moans and groans from the movie, unaware of Inaho's unwavering gaze at him. To his earlier question, he answered: "Well, there's only really the news channels and I had thought that had been an appropriate movie. Sorry." He wasn't really sorry actually, since it allowed him to see another side of Slaine. _'I wonder how his face would look like if I ravished him like how the actors are doing so in the film.'_ Ah, it seemed he, too, was getting hard. Well, how about testing a theory?

He moved closer to Slaine, the movement heard by said boy, though he didn't look up. "Slaine.." The blond looked over to Inaho only to receive a kiss from the brunet. In his surprised state, he opened his mouth to gasp but that was taken advantage of and soon he had Inaho's tongue inside his own mouth. It was a bit slow at first, as if testing the waters and though unfamiliar, was yet to be pushed away. Slaine strained his neck up to continue with the kiss but as Inaho continued to lean forward he end up sliding down his bed, throwing the blond off balance to land on his back. His body was sprawled on the floor: one knee left bent up while the other had extended out, right arm next to his shoulder and his left on his abdomen. Inaho was trapping him with his own body. Slaine's eyes were a bit glossy but also clouded with a small hint of his own lust.

Inaho let himself drop onto Slaine, his eyes never leaving Slaine's, as if one glance away would kill the mood that had been put. His lips ghosting over Slaine's, "-e shouldn't..." the blond felt warmth spread throughout his body as he became trapped. He could feel one of Inaho's hands glide down slowly onto his abdomen and lifted up his shirt. His cheeks a blazing red, eyes on the brink of shedding tears, he watched as the brunet gave slow kisses onto his chest. "-Ah!" he moaned at the gesture only to cover his mouth with his hand at the embarrassing sound. Inaho, though annoyed that the blond would cover the sounds, continued and began playing with the other's nipple: sucking, biting, twisting lightly, etc. It was too much excitement for the blond, he began getting closer, arching his back upwards wanting more. "N-no more..." His words and actions were contradicting themselves too much.

"Are you sure? Isn't it painful down there?" He'd tease him, that's what Inaho felt like doing now. With one last kiss to Slaine's nipples, Inaho placed his lips onto Slaine's, giving a long and passionate kiss. Using that as a distraction, the brunet placed a knee between the other's and began to slowly slide it up and down, creating friction. "Nn." Another moan and he moved a bit faster, hoping it was enough to tease but not enough to hurt. As they broke from their kiss, a string of saliva still connected them. The teasing was becoming to much for Slaine, "...H-hurry up.." It was embarrassing to say such words but he was starting to get tired and a bit too aroused from the teasing. Ah, it'd be years before he would ever say that to Inaho directly. "Hm?" He was playing with his nipples again, inciting yet another noise of pleasure.

Inaho started tugging at the blond's pants wanting to take them off but with one hand that was a difficult task. Moans and the occasional groan came from Slaine, though there were also some pleads for more and for him to stop. His mind wasn't registering anything anymore, besides the pleasure he felt. No, if he stopped to think about it he might just run away and hide in a closet for the rest of the night. As he lay on floor, he did his best not to think about the slurping sounds coming from his nether regions; though his moans still came out, Slaine unconsciously drew his legs together almost trapping Inaho there. Inaho, noticing what was happening grabbed the inside of Slaine's thighs and kept them separated, giving him more space as well as one more place to tease the blond.

Though they both were busy it was starting to become a bit uncomfortable on the floor. Ah, but if he thought about it, it could kill the mood and Slaine would end up probably leaving elsewhere. After finally getting him into this position, it'd be a shame to ruin such lovely scene.

Inaho leaned back up before diving in for another kiss, gaining leverage from Slaine's waist to pull him up. Once in a sitting position, his back against the bed while Slaine leaned against him, he grabbed hold of Slaine's erection again and began sliding his hand up and down, slowly, teasingly in a way. Pre-cum served as a good lubricant for now, though Inaho wished he had something better; he'd start from the tip and travel slowly down, placing kisses onto Slaine's neck as he did so. Slaine did groaned at the friction, holding tightly to the brunet's shoulders; he wanted more but would he let out his thoughts: no. He was a bit embarrassed to say even now he was enjoying himself too much and wanted more.

"A-ah! ... -aho!" His voice could barely keep from letting out any more lewd sounds. His moans were also starting to gain volume; not that anyone else would hear of course, but still he clamped his mouth onto the brunet's shoulder in hopes of muffling the sounds. Inaho, displeased by the action continued at a faster pace. It was troublesome that he wanted to hear his voice but couldn't; so of course, he'd have to suffer some of the consequences as well. His grip tightened onto Inaho, he was really losing, wasn't he? He'd laugh if he wasn't in this situation. Ah he was close, he could feel it. Leaning back, tears in the corner of his eyes, "..I-Inaho.... enough... 'm a-about to.." another kiss was placed on his lips, effectively quieting him down and also Slaine's breaking point. Muffled moan covered by a kiss,he came onto both of them.

His grip slackened and he leaned his weight a bit more onto the other. It was so tiring, it'd feel so nice to... close his eyes and rest for a bit. He hoped Inaho wouldn't mind.

On the contrary, Inaho merely smiled, and picked the blond up before laying him back on the bed before cleaning up both of themselves. He released a yawn and decided that he too should sleep. It'd be a fun morning; he'd be able to tease Slaine even more to his own content ~~to the discontent of the other, however~~.

With happy thoughts in mind, Inaho placed an arm around Slaine before succumbing to sleep. 

 

Omake:

It felt heavy; whatever Slaine was holding onto was extremely heavy, but warm, so warm. He squirmed but the grip on his waist seemed to get tighter: had he ended up rolling into the covers? Oh, who cared, it was still warm. He groaned as light hit his face, making an eye open. His surroundings weren't too familiar, wait, was this...? He looked next to him, Inaho was still sleeping, there next to him. His face flushed as the memories rushed back from last night; to make matters worse, he had just went to sleep after the whole ordeal. He could just go crawling in a hole and die; it was so embarrassing. He buried his face into Inaho's chest, and though that might be a bit more embarrassing it was good to just hide his face for now and hopefully nothing else would happen. Now, he'd just stay in this peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it was supposed to be fluff. It just went that direction... Oh who do I kid, i ended up slowly falling asleep and had no shame or embarrassment in writing this. For the most part. For the first time, I hope it's ok. ~~I can heavily imply things going on but I can't write them and gosh this killed me~~
> 
> Also, brunet and blond are used correctly, thank you.


End file.
